An Exchange of Fate
by destiny921
Summary: "Bound by laws and others, I could not take care of you and was thus forced to leave…which is why you had to live the life you have had." An alternative ending to Persona 3 Portable (P3P). Fem!Protag


**Author's Note:** My first venture into the Persona fandom. Persona 3 Portable has been my obsession recently. Other fics – yes, I'm working on them. Making fairly decent progress.

 _Note:_ Pairing here isn't really mentioned, as I like both Akihiko and Shinjiro, so… imagine as you please.

 **Summary:** "Bound by laws and others, I could not take care of you and was thus forced to leave…which is why you had to live the life you have had." An alternative ending to P3P. Fem!Protag

* * *

"…what?" whispered their brown-haired leader.

A slight, sad smile crossed the woman's – no, _her mother's_ lips, "Bound by laws and others, I could not take care of you and was thus forced to leave…which is why you had to live the life you have had."

"I have lived a long life. Yours…all of you…" the woman sighed. "Have barely even begun. This should have never been your battle in the first place." She spoke softly, regret evident in her tone as she shook her head.

It was as if her world as she knew it had shattered. Her mother had been forced to abandon her, to leave her – the girl didn't know what to feel, because _how and what was she supposed to?_ Her heart ached, for all the times she could have had, for the life she could have lived if it were not for powers beyond her and her mother's control.

Mitsuru looked downwards, feeling a mixture of emotions. She was angry at her family for having played a role in wanting to bring Nyx into the world, regret that they had been responsible for their circumstances, but most of all – guilty. Guilty for bringing her who had become her younger sister into this mess.

Yukari clapped her hand to her mouth, shaken by the revelation. The girl cast a concerned look at her closest female friend whose world had shattered. _Oh, Takara…_

Beside her, Junpei, for once, was at a loss of words. He was furious – he wanted to break something, to wreck _anything_ but one look at his stricken best friend stopped him in his tracks. For the entire time they had been friends, _he had never seen her like this._

Fuuka's lips tightened into a line. How could this be?

' _Hasn't she gone through enough already?!'_ Akihiko wanted to yell in indignation. She had gone through so much than anyone could have or deserved, but she still forged on with a smile on her face. It was just…unfair. How much did she have to take? How much did she have to give up? To sacrifice? Whoever those 'higher' powers were, if he ever found them…

Tch, did whatever powers up there enjoyed playing around with people's lives? The beanie-wearing male scowled as he stomped and grinded his foot on the ground. At the back of his mind, Castor wanted blood– because _how dare they_?

Guilt. All Aigis could feel was guilt. Next to her, Kuromaru whined.

"So let it be decreed," spoke Takara's mother with soft conviction. "That I, mother and parent of the Wild Card Takara Shimiru…"

"…mom?" The girl managed to whisper.

Wind started to pick up around the group then, especially around the woman. "…offer to take her place…"

Horrified realization struck her as she realized what her mother was about to do.

"No…" Takara started towards her mother, ignoring the wind that was picking up speed and becoming bigger gusts. Clouds gathered overhead as the sky darkened; the sound of rumbling thunder made itself known.

A familiar hand gripped her arm.

"Takara, stop!" he shouted.

"I can't!" she returned, struggling to pull her arm away. "She's my mother, and I won't leave her!"

" _I know_ ," his gaze locked onto hers with intensity. "But what about us?"

"…"

 _Please, don't make me choose._

He let out a long sigh, "Come on. We'll do this. Together."

"…thank you."

The two of them started to make their way through the incoming storm. Around them, the wind had started to howl, leaves rustled and branches started to break away from the surrounding trees.

"…as sacrifice to seal Nyx!"

 _They were too late._

"No," Takara choked out as tears spilled from her eyes, just as they reached where she was.

"Don't cry," admonished her mother gently as she reached to pull her into her arms just as she started to flicker. "I'll always be with you…right here." She placed a light hand on where her heart was. "So live long. Live happy." Her gaze then shifted over to the male beside her daughter. "You have her heart. Don't break it."

"I won't." he promised, swearing to himself to uphold it.

"Thank you…all of you…for taking care of my daughter," her body started to flicker once, then twice more.

"I love you, Takara. Never forget that. And… I'm sorry that I couldn't be the mother you wanted me to be."

And then, she was gone.

" _Mom!_ "

 **-XXXXXXXXXX-**

 **Epilogue**

With Nyx sealed, Tartarus was destroyed and the threat of the Shadows was gone. Due to the drastic change in fate, Takara and the rest of the SEES were allowed to keep their memories and Personas.

Of the entire team, Aigis was the one most wracked with guilt. It had been her who had been responsible for the sealing of Death, and for her actions to have costed Takara her parents and so much more…it was a long time before she could look at her in the eye, much less talk.

As for Takara herself, everyone was with her every step of the way whether it be lending moral support, or simply spending some time with her (a few more so than most) or giving her space when she needed it.

* * *

 _Dormitory, 1F Lounge_

Everyone was present, the crimson-eyed brunette absently noted as she entered the room. Mitsuru was reading a book comfortably on her usual chair whereas Akihiko and Shinjiro were having an argument in front of the television. A few feet away were an amused Fuuka and Ken who were watching a protesting Junpei and blushing Yukari – both equally indignant as they spluttered their protests to a stoic Aigis who was remarking on the fact that they acted like they were an old, married couple. Beside her, Kuromaru barked in agreement.

 _'Live, huh?'_ Takara mused to herself as she watched the scene for several moments.

As she took in the scene, the incoming chaos judging from how loud Junpei was becoming and everyone else, laughter bubbled up in her chest and a snicker escaped.

The snicker soon became a laugh.

For the first time ever since Nyx was sealed, Takara Shimiru laughed. It was warm and bright, but most of all, it was _real_ and filled with joy.

Everyone stopped.

When she finally realized that their eyes were on her, this time, she didn't run away, or hide.

Takara smiled, meeting their eyes, and spoke simply, "Thank you."

~ **Finite~**


End file.
